Chariot of Suzaku
by MercuryMoon
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if one of the Suzaku seishi were to be a girl? This fic follows the basic storyline, but with changes to fit the character change. Spoilers alert! I will be using manga names instead of anime.
1. Chapter One

Have you ever wished there was a girl on the Suzaku side? I have definitely wondered why they didn't have one. But then I remembered that if they had a girl, more of the romance would have been gone. After all, they're all supposed to fall in love with Miaka, right? A girl obviously can't, unless she's lesbian. Sure, Mitsukake and Chiriko don't fall in love with Miaka, but other than those two, the other five do. This, of course, is in my opinion. To others, Chichiri and Tasuki may not act like they're in love. Therefore, I have taken the liberty to changing one of the characters to a female. That character should be obvious. ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all its characters belong to Yuu Watase. The events that follow will resemble the story, but will differ to fit the changes I have made. Therefore, this disclaimer is also to warn you about MAJOR spoilers!  
  
In this story, I will be using the manga names, not anime. At the bottom of each chapter, I will be including manga to anime translations for most of the names used. This list won't be complete because I haven't seen the complete series for the anime yet. ^^;  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *  
  
Suzaku no Shichi Seishi Mitsukake  
  
"Yeap, the old boss's dead as a doornail," Huan-Lang replied.  
  
"Oh no! Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Huan-Lang shrugged. "Go look for th' next seishi, I s'ppose."  
  
Miaka turned to Hotohori. "What's going to happen if I only have six Constellations?"  
  
Hotohori looked blank. "I'm sorry, Miaka, I don't know. But my guess is that you won't be able to summon Suzaku. We may have to ask Tai Yi-Jun on that question."  
  
"Why don't we worry about Tasuki later and search for the next Constellation?" Nuriko suggested.  
  
"There's th' village near by called Chang-Hong. Maybe you'll fin' yur next Constellation there," Huan-Lang put in.  
  
"But."  
  
"Miaka, let's just go there for now," Hotohori said.  
  
"I-I guess." She looked downcast for a moment then brightened. "No matter what, I'll find a way to summon Suzaku!"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "That's the Miaka I know and love. Let us leave now." He turned to leave. "Miaka?"  
  
She rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry."  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
***********  
  
"Nuriko, when do you think we'll find that village Huan-Lang was talking about?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Don't know. Ask Hotohori," Nuriko lazily replied as he lounged in the shade of the willow.  
  
Miaka walked over to Hotohori, who had been watching the sun set in the distance. He turned when he heard Miaka's footsteps behind him.  
  
"Miaka, what is it?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering when we would reach the village Huan-Lang was talking about. I really want to find all the Constellations so Tamahome may come back to us."  
  
Hotohori frowned slightly at the mention of his archrival for Miaka's love. However, he turned away so she wouldn't see his frown. He sighed deeply. "Perhaps it depends on how many rests we take and for how long."  
  
Miaka colored. "Oh! I'm sorry, Hotohori. I didn't mean to take breaks so often."  
  
He smiled at her. "No, Miaka, it is I who must apologize. I am just very frustrated right now that Tasuki could have died before you could summon Suzaku. My guess is that we'll reach the village in about one to two days."  
  
Miaka nodded and left Hotohori to contemplate over his mixed-up thoughts. Why, Miaka? How can you prefer Tamahome over me, the most beautiful emperor to ever grace the throne of Hong-Nan?  
  
Hotohori joined Miaka and Nuriko. "Let us leave now. I wish not to tarry any longer. The sooner we gather all the Constellations, the sooner Tamahome will be able to return to us." He helped Miaka up then led the way.  
  
The next day, the three of them spotted a village below them. "You guys! I bet that's Chang-Hong!" Miaka cried and started running down the hill.  
  
"Miaka," Nuriko started to say. He looked at Hotohori. "Bet Miaka's going to get in some sort of trouble."  
  
Hotohori chuckled. "No, most likely she smelled the aroma of food and can't wait to eat!"  
  
Nuriko groaned and followed Miaka's lead. After a few moments of running, the three of them arrived at the village gates. Miaka took out the crystal ball Tai Yi-Jun had given her and contemplated it for a moment. "Hotohori, there's a character floating inside. The next Celestial Warrior's in this village!"  
  
Hotohori came over to her. "Miaka, we must look for someone who can heal. This character is the Chinese word for 'doctor.' "  
  
Miaka nodded, then marched inside the village and entered the marketplace. She stretched her arms and inhaled the delicious scent of just cooked meals. "Hotohori, Nuriko-"  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Miaka looked down and noticed she had knocked a beautiful girl over. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Nuriko helped the girl up. By accident, her thick black hair brushed by his nose and the scent of lilies wafted by. He found himself staring at her clear violet eyes and blushed when he realized what he was doing. "I-I apologize for my companion. What's your name, Miss?"  
  
She bowed a little. "M-my name's Shao-Huan. And pray may I ask what the three of you are doing in the humble village of Chang-Hong? We do not receive outsiders very often."  
  
"Oh, we're searching for a Constellation of Suzaku! My name's Miaka and this is Nuriko. Hotohori, hey Nuriko? Where's Hotohori?"  
  
Nuriko sweat dropped. "He's over there." He pointed to Hotohori, who was inspecting himself in a jeweled mirror.  
  
"..."  
  
Nuriko nodded in agreement. Shao-Huan laughed a little.  
  
"Hotohori, this is no time to stare at yourself in the mirror!" Miaka turned to Shao-Huan. "As an apology, would you like me to take you home?"  
  
Shao-Huan hesitated. "Ah, it's not too far. I could just walk home. Thank you for the offer. But would you like to stay for dinner at my home?"  
  
Miaka's eyes brightened. "Food?! Me want food!" She ran off.  
  
"Um, Miaka? It's that way."  
  
Miaka stopped running and did a mid-air turn. "Oh. Heheh. Lead the way, Shao-Huan!"  
  
Shao-Huan led the three of them to a red mansion. She bowed to them again. "This is where I live. Please, come in."  
  
Miaka gaped at the sweeping arches above the door. "Wow."  
  
Shao-Huan stopped them at the door before Miaka could open it. "Wait. Let me inform Nioh-An's parents that I have guests." She pulled the door open. "Miao Sifu! Miao Tai-Tai! I have guests!"  
  
An old man and woman looked out from the dining room. The woman asked, "Ah, Shao-Huan, you have returned! How did Market Day go? Did-"  
  
The old man interrupted. "We have wonderful news for you!"  
  
"Miao Sifu, Miao Tai-Tai, these three people are Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko. They are new acquaintances of mine. Would it be all right if the three of them were to stay for dinner?"  
  
Miao Sifu smiled. "It is no problem. Dinner shall be ready in a few moments. But back to what I was saying before. Nioh-An has finally asked for your hand in marriage! And after all these years, too. Now you shall finally truly belong to our family!" He hugged Shao-Huan tightly. "Daughter- in-law."  
  
Shao-Huan gently removed Miao Sifu's arms from her and took them. "I'm not your daughter-in-law until Nioh-An and I are wed." She looked down and smiled to herself. "After ten years, Nioh-An and I shall finally be united." She briefly glanced at Miaka and the others. "Why don't we introduce Nioh-An to my friends?"  
  
Miao Tai-Tai eagerly nodded her head. "Yes, yes! We must do that, shouldn't we?" She called out the room, "Nioh-An, we have guests!"  
  
A young man appeared at the head of the stairs and began descending down two steps at a time. "Shao-Huan, has Father and Mother told you the news?"  
  
She smiled brightly. "Yes." Then she lowered her eyes. "Nioh-An, when shall the wedding be?"  
  
He cupped her face with her hands and lifted it. "Would the day after tomorrow be all right?"  
  
"Yes. As you know, my family is no longer with me. Therefore, the arrangements shall be much simpler than if they were still alive." She looked downcast for a moment.  
  
Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko looked at each other questioningly. Finally, Miaka asked, "Shao-Huan, how did your family die?"  
  
Shao-Huan changed the subject. "Miaka, how would you and your friends like to attend Nioh-An and mine's wedding? It won't be too fancy, but I suppose you may like it."  
  
"Sure! I love weddings!" Miaka happily cried. "Could I help you with your outfit? I have a pretty excellent sense of fashion!"  
  
Nuriko poked her. "Miaka, I think I should help her. You don't know how the Chinese dress."  
  
"But you're a boy!"  
  
"So? I can just help her choose the outfit! It's not like I'm going to watch Shao-Huan every single moment! I'm not that perverted."  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow and watched Miaka and Nuriko continue arguing.  
  
"Hey, are you trying to insult me?"  
  
"Yeah, since you're so stupid! But you probably need someone to tell you when someone insults you!" Nuriko stuck his tongue at Miaka.  
  
"Could the two of you please stop arguing? I appreciate both your offers to help me, but I think I'll ask Miao Tai-Tai to help me," Shao-Huan quietly interrupted.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka gave each other sheepish looks. "We're sorry, Shao- Huan."  
  
"Shao-Huan, you still haven't introduced me to these three," Nioh-An pointed out.  
  
'Oh! I'm so sorry! This is Miaka."  
  
Miaka cheerfully smiled and waved her hand.  
  
"This is Nuriko. And this is Hotohori. Miaka is searching for a Constellation of Suzaku."  
  
"Oh! Shao-Huan, by the way, do you know if there's anyone here with a character on his body? And he should be a doctor or something."  
  
Shao-Huan gave her a confused look. "Hm? No. Not that I know of. But- "  
  
"Oh. that sucks." Miaka brightened. "But there's still you and Nioh- An's wedding! I can't wait to attend!"  
  
"Thank you, Miaka. But Nioh-An's a-"  
  
Miaka continued talking. "I can't wait to eat the food! Bet it's going to taste dee-li-cious!"  
  
"Miaka.." Hotohori groaned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Huan-Lang - Genrou  
  
Shao-Huan - Shouka  
  
Miao Nioh-An - Myo Juan  
  
Tai Yi-Jun - Tai Itsukun  
  
Hong-Nan - Konan  
  
Miao Sifu - Translated to English, this would be Master Miao. It is used for kung-fu teachers.  
  
Miao Tai-Tai - Something to call a married woman. "Tai-Tai" means "wife." 


	2. Chapter Two

*Just a note: For Miao Sifu's name, I was going by the Cantonese name. XD But in Mandarin, I'm not sure whether it should be 'Shifu' or 'Sifu'. ^^; I should stop watching Cantonese martial art films. XD But thanks Fire Pendant for bringing that up. ^_^ I think it's 'Sifu' though. However. that doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Another thing: Sorry if the characters don't act the way they do. -_- I'm not very good at making the characters act the way they're supposed to. -_-  
  
*Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all its characters belong to Yuu Watase. I have just taken the liberty of rewriting the story. XD  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After a delicious dinner, Miaka stood outside on the bridge staring at the moon. Tamahome. I wish that I'll hurry up and find the last two Constellations so you can return home. She sighed. She pulled out the orb Tai Yi-Jun had given her and stared at it. A character floated up. Doctor. Why does this keep showing up? Shao-Huan said there were no Constellations in this village. So why is it doing this? She placed the orb on the beam and shut her eyes.  
  
"Miaka? What is it?" Shao-Huan walked up from behind her.  
  
A few tears fell on the wooden beam. "I'm thinking of Tamahome. He's the man I love, but the Qu-Dong soldiers have taken him hostage. And I don't know what to do!" She broke down and cried even harder.  
  
"Miaka, it's all right. Everything will come out fine. Things always do." Shao-Huan rubbed Miaka's back until she stopped crying.  
  
"Miaka, I found out about that when my family drowned three years ago. I thought I would die that day, but luckily I still had Nioh-An and his family to help me through my sorrow."  
  
"Is that how your family died?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yes." Shao-Huan turned away.  
  
Miaka silently looked at her. "Shao-Huan, do you want to go in now?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Sure. I'll show you and your friends to your rooms if you'd like."  
  
Miaka followed Shao-Huan into the house. Shao-Huan led her up the stairs and down a long corridor and stopped in front of a room. She opened the door and waved Miaka in. "Miaka, this shall be your room while you stay with us. Feel free to ask us for anything you desire."  
  
"Um, are you sure you want to say that?" Nuriko asked from behind.  
  
Shao-Huan jumped, startled. "Oh, I didn't hear you there! I'm sorry, would you like me to escort you to your room? And what about Hotohori?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "Oh, Nioh-An already showed us our rooms. He's with Hotohori right now. I came to thank you for allowing us to stay until the wedding."  
  
Shao-Huan gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Nuriko. Nioh-An and I truly appreciate it. Miaka, I'm going to go to my room now. It's two doors down from yours. Good night, Nuriko, Miaka." She left the two and entered her room.  
  
"Nuriko, you're red as a tomato!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
Nuriko touched the spot where Shao-Huan had kissed him. Then he realized what he was doing and yanked his hand away. "Hm? What'd you say, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka started wagging her eyebrows up and down. "Oh, I get it. You like her!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO! That's not true! And besides, she's engaged!!" Nuriko fiercely whispered as loudly as he could without anyone overhearing him, mainly Shao-Huan.  
  
Miaka smiled mischievously. "Ri-ight. I believe you so much. Shao- Huan!"  
  
The door opened and Shao-Huan peeked out, her long hair flowing down her back, loose and undone. "Miaka? What is it?" She planted her hands on her hips and said in mock anger, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed by now?"  
  
"Nuriko here-" Miaka started to say, but Nuriko clamped a hand over her mouth so all that came out was incomprehensible mumbling.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "All Miaka was going to say was that I can't find my way back to my room. Could you take me back please?" He removed his hand from Miaka's mouth.  
  
Shao-Huan blinked. "Hm? Sure. Just wait a minute please." She ducked back inside and came out after a few minutes, wearing a light blue robe. "This way." She led Nuriko through a corridor and down the stairs. "Nuriko, Miaka's searching for the next Constellation of Suzaku?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to leave Chang-Hong after your wedding. It would be nice if we could stay here, but Miaka must summon Suzaku," Nuriko replied.  
  
"What are you going to do after Suzaku is summoned?" Shao-Huan inquired.  
  
Nuriko thought for a moment. "Interesting. I never thought of that. I guess go home or something. Hotohori loves Miaka, not me, so there's no hope between the two of us. But the problem at home is that Kang-Lin's dead. And I never really was that close to my older brother. Kang-Lin and I always had to protect him from bullies even though the two of us were both younger than him."  
  
"Kang-Lin? How did she die?"  
  
Nuriko's face clouded over. "She was chasing after me one day and was run over by a horse cart. And it was all my fault. If she hadn't ran after me, she wouldn't have died." He turned away so she wouldn't see his sorrow.  
  
Shao-Huan didn't say anything for a while. The two of them walked silently until they reached the corridor where Nuriko's room was. "Nuriko, you must remember this. Put your past behind you and don't let it burden you. It'll only prevent you from enjoying life. I learned that the day my family drowned. I was the sole survivor out of my four brothers and sisters and my parents. Our Wu-Shu school was covered with water up to the very top of its roof. I was only safe because my siblings and I had been playing hide-and-seek and I had hidden on the roof next to the chimney. My family was the only family hit by the flood. To this day, I still don't understand why. Sometimes, I lay in bed, not sleeping, wondering why I've had to suffer living after those closest to me died."  
  
"Shao-Huan.I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right. Perhaps the flood was just a trial to test me." She laughed a little. "Just as long as Suzaku doesn't send me anymore trials. One like that in a lifetime is more than enough! I'm blessed that I've known Nioh-An and his family since I was very young. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't known them. They've treated me like a daughter for the past three years. Nuriko, here's your room. Good night."  
  
Nuriko opened the door and looked at Shao-Huan one last time. "Shao- Huan, thank you for everything. Good night to you, too." He shut the door behind him and stared at the room. Kang-Lin, I miss you so much. Why did you die so early? Suzaku, you were only nine! He visualized her sweet face and let out a big breath. He walked over to his bed and fell on top of it. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then let himself fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, Miaka woke up. She quickly dressed and left her room. She quietly knocked on Shao-Huan's door. "Shao-Huan, are you up yet?"  
  
The door opened and Shao-Huan appeared yawning. "Miaka, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I'm hungry! What is there to eat?"  
  
"Well, first I'll have to collect some eggs. And there may still be some porridge left over from yesterday. Head downstairs while I get ready. I'm sure Miao Tai-Tai's already up. She can make you something."  
  
Miaka happily nodded and bounded down the stairs. She didn't watch where she was going and ran into a painting on a scroll. The painting toppled down to reveal a hidden door. "Hm? What's this doing here?"  
  
She opened the door and peeked inside. Wow. In front of her was a wide array of weapons. There were daggers, knives, spears, and even gaives! She stepped inside the hidden room and spotted a lone sword standing by itself. There was a intricate design on the blade, with swirls and waves covering it. On the hilt was a beautiful ruby phoenix. It seemed as if it would fly right off; it was that realistic. She walked up to the sword and noticed a ruby raindrop amulet lying next to the sword. She was about to pick it up when-  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded from behind her.  
  
Miaka gulped and turned around. "I'm sorry, it's just-"  
  
"Get out of here. This room is not for you to come in." Nioh-An motioned toward the door.  
  
"But what are all these weapons doing here?"  
  
Nioh-An's face softened. "They belonged to Shao-Huan's parents and therefore belong to her. I rescued them after the flood and had them hidden here so she could receive them as her wedding dowry. Now get out!"  
  
Miaka scampered out as quickly as she could and ran to the dining room. Everyone else was already there so Miaka settled down between Hotohori and Nuriko. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Miao Tai-Tai ambled in with a big pot full of something. "Rice porridge. Eat it while it's hot!" She quickly placed it on the table and set out bowls for everyone.  
  
Nioh-An walked in and sat down next to Shao-Huan. He got a bowl and ladled porridge into it. He then began eating quietly.  
  
Miaka stared down at her food. Finally, she wolfed it down. "More please."  
  
Almost everyone gave her a weird look. Shao-Huan picked up the spoon and took Miaka's bowl. She poured some porridge in and handed it back to Miaka. "Is this enough?"  
  
"It should be. Thanks!" Miaka quickly finished eating and left the table. She left the house and walked into the backyard, watching the birds flit from tree to tree for several minutes.  
  
Miaka had just begun to settle down when she heard the sounds of a flute. Hm? What is that? She jumped up and followed the noise.  
  
She peeked behind some bushes and saw Shao-Huan and Nioh-An sitting together. The two were relaxing and talking to each other. A bird flew from a tree and landed on Nioh-An's head. Shao-Huan laughed and beckoned the bird onto her hand. It chirped and fluttered over to her. Nioh-An picked his flute up and began playing it.  
  
Miaka quietly snuck away and went back into the house. She explored the house until noon, and then ate a delicious lunch made by Shao-Huan. During the afternoon, she browsed the marketplace with Nuriko and Shao- Huan, helping her choose a wedding dress to wear for the next day. When night came, she was about to go to sleep when Shao-Huan came into her room.  
  
"Miaka, how is everything? I know summoning Suzaku is really important, so I appreciate you and your friends staying until my wedding. I'm sorry if this delays you from returning to Tamahome."  
  
Miaka smiled. "No problem. I love seeing two people be united. It's just so sweet!"  
  
Shao-Huan smiled back. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you. You can go to sleep now." She left the room and went into her own.  
  
*******  
  
Hotohori strolled down the walk. He sighed to himself. Miaka, why won't you wed me? I've been dreaming of you even before I was graced with your cheerful presence. He paused on the bridge and stared down at his reflection. Why? He lowered his head and noticed the orb Tai Yi-Jun had given Miaka? Hm? What is it doing here? I suppose I must give it back to her. We'll need it to find the next Constellation. Huh? What's this? A character rose from the depths of the crystal ball. Lily.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning, Miaka woke up and immediately grinned. Shao-Huan and Nioh-An's wedding's today! I've never seen a Chinese wedding before. Can't wait! She jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could. Then she sprinted out her room and skidded to a stop in front of Shao-Huan's. "Shao-Huan, Shao-Huan! Today's your wedding!"  
  
The door opened and Shao-Huan appeared. "Hi Miaka, you just wake up earlier and earlier, don't you?" she asked good-naturedly.  
  
"When's the wedding going to be today?"  
  
"I'm guessing mid-afternoon. Would you like to help me get ready?"  
  
Miaka's eyes brightened. "Sure! I'd love to! But first, let's eat breakfast!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kang-Lin - Kourin Qu-Dong - Kutou  
  
^_^ Hope you liked it. Do you sense a pairing? ^.^ 


	3. Chapter Three

*What's up? It's almost New Year's! One of my resolutions for next year: FINISH MORE FICS!!!! ^_____^ Heheheh. finally some more action in here..  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As soon as the entire household finished breakfast, Miaka and Nuriko bounded over to Shao-Huan.  
  
"Can we get start preparing you now? Please? Pretty pretty please?" Miaka begged.  
  
"Yeah, can we help? I know I'm a boy and everything, but still, I have the soul of a woman!"  
  
Miaka glared at Nuriko. "Hey, I asked first!"  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Grrr." She turned to Shao-Huan. "So can I help?"  
  
Shao-Huan smiled. "Both of you can help. Nuriko, you can help me with my hair and everything since you have more experience than Miaka."  
  
Miaka frowned at Nuriko, who stuck his tongue at her.  
  
The three of them went to Shao-Huan's room and got her wedding dress. Although Miaka and Nuriko had helped her choose her outfit, the two of them both gasped when she unfolded it and lifted it to the sun.  
  
The cloth was ruby red silk with yellow butterflies on the sleeves. The vest had blue flowers embroidered on with green leaves. Miaka lifted part of the skirt up and spotted a blue skirt underneath.  
  
"Shao-Huan, I'm saying this again. This is the prettiest wedding dress I've ever seen! Could I use it when I get married?"  
  
"Who'd want to marry you?" Nuriko said under his breath.  
  
Miaka glared at him. "Tamahome, that's who!"  
  
Nuriko sweat dropped. "Tamahome? Are you nuts? First of all, why would he want to marry you? You're a glutton! He'd go broke because of all the food you'll eat! And you know how much he loves money! And-"  
  
"Nuriko, that's enough out of you. Miaka, of course you may use this."  
  
Nuriko did his cute face. "Can I use it, too?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You're a boy, Nuriko," Shao-Huan kindly pointed out.  
  
"I know!" he cheerfully replied.  
  
Both Shao-Huan and Miaka looked at each other and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Shao-Huan, why don't you put your dress on? Then Nuriko and I can help you with your hair," Miaka suggested, changing the subject.  
  
Shao-Huan nodded.  
  
"Nuriko, go out for a minute, could you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Miaka, whatever you say." He shut the door behind him, accidentally causing the entire room to shake.  
  
Nuriko leaned against the wall and sighed. Seeing Shao-Huan reminded him of Kang-Lin all over again. Why were the two so similar? All right, they don't look the same, but the way they act and their eyes. He blew out. When were those two going to finish? He paced around a bit, his hand to his chin. Suddenly, he froze and his braid whipped around and whacked the wall, creating a dent. Was he falling in love with Shao-Huan just like Miaka said? But that was impossible! The person he loved was Hotohori! I'd better stay away from that girl. She's dangerous! Whew. Good thing we're leaving tomorrow.  
  
********  
  
Miaka quickly helped Shao-Huan dress and dusted the gown off for her. Then she held the vest up as Shao-Huan slid her arms through the holes.  
  
"Shao-Huan, what do you think of Nuriko?" Miaka asked as she tied a sash around Shao-Huan's waist.  
  
She turned. "Hm? What do you mean? He's a nice person and everything. I like him."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Miaka finished helping Shao-Huan. "Nuriko, you can come in now!" she shouted.  
  
He opened the door. "About time," he muttered under his breath. Then he froze. "Wow.. Shao-Huan, you look, you look gorgeous! Even more gorgeous than me!"  
  
Miaka whacked him. "Of course she does! You're a man, for goodness sake! How can a man look prettier than a woman?!"  
  
Nuriko poked her, a poke that knocked her to the ground. "You forget one thing, Miaka, I look and sound like a woman. Besides, the bandits at Ligé-San Mountain certainly thought I was a woman. And one much prettier than you. Shao-Huan, do you want me to help now?"  
  
She sat down on a chair. "Thank you both so much for your help. Miao Tai-Tai doesn't have time to help me, what with all the preparations she must make."  
  
Nuriko gently touched a brush to her hair and began combing. "Oh, can I take down your two loops?"  
  
"Sure! I forgot all about them! No, wait, that's all right. I'll take it down myself. You're already helping me so much." She reached up and untied the ribbons, letting the hair fall down loose around her face. "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate the two of you helping me."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "No problem." He quietly gathered all of her hair and began braiding it, weaving in a red ribbon to top it off.  
  
"Um, Nuriko? Are you sure Shao-Huan wants to do her hair like yours?"  
  
"How dare you! My hairdo is perfect for any occasion! Unlike yours, which you change all the time!"  
  
Miaka pushed her left sleeve up. "Is that a challenge I hear?"  
  
"Yes!" Nuriko replied and flew at her, fists flying.  
  
"Could the two of you please stop bickering? Do the two of you fight like this all the time? Miaka, this is fine. I thank you for your concern." Shao-Huan quietly put in.  
  
Miaka stopped yanking on Nuriko's hair, and Nuriko punched Miaka one more time, which sent her flying to the wall.  
  
"Sorry." He laughed sheepishly.  
  
Shao-Huan smiled. "It's all right. It's just that I hate fighting of any kind." She thought for a moment. "Except when I'm in it, of course! I love fighting!"  
  
Nuriko and Miaka gave each other weird looks and question marks rose all around them.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't you just say you hated fighting of any kind? And now you're saying you like it?! Did I hear you wrong or something?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I was raised in a Wu-Shu school in this village. My parents taught me how to fight and use weapons, although the village didn't approve it of it since I was a girl. But what I meant was that as long as no one gets seriously hurt, I like to fight."  
  
"Um, yeah, whatever. Now let me finish doing your hair. It's past noon."  
  
"WHAT?! Already? Nuriko, why didn't you tell me?! I'm going to go get lunch! Bye!" Miaka ran out the room.  
  
Nuriko and Shao-Huan blinked. "Ok, guess she's not going to help me," Nuriko said when he recovered. "Now let's see. I'm going to do your hair a bit differently from mine. I'm going to wrap it around your head. You mind?" He asked as he demonstrated. He wound the braid three times and pinned it down. He stepped back. "Hm. Looks nice. Now to put the headdress on.." He reached to his right and gently took the headdress. He carefully positioned it over her head and let the veil down to cover Shao-Huan's face.  
  
"Thank you again, Nuriko," Shao-Huan said quietly from under the veil.  
  
"Your welcome. Feels like I'm getting Kang-Lin dressed for her wedding. You know, the two of you have the same eyes. I, I miss her so much!" He choked out. He sat down next to Shao-Huan and tears began to fall. He quickly brushed them away and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry, should I? Today's going to be the happiest day of your life. I shouldn't ruin it by doing this."  
  
Shao-Huan gave him a hug. "It's all right. Cry all you want. Losing a loved one is always difficult." Her face clouded over. "I should know."  
  
Miaka opened the door and stepped inside. "Nuriko-, oh, sorry, am I interrupting something? But I have to admit, Nuriko, you did a pretty nice job."  
  
"Why thank y-" Nuriko started to say when the three of them heard screaming.  
  
Suddenly, a gong rang through the village. Nuriko jumped up and grabbed Shao-Huan's hands. He yanked her with him and ran out of the room, the headdress toppling to the floor. Miaka speeded after them and entered the dining room just in time to see Nioh-An arming himself with a sword, although it wasn't the sword in the hidden room. Hotohori was standing next to him, fully armed.  
  
"Nioh-An, Hotohori, what are the two of you doing?" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"Miaka, stay inside. The Qu-Dong soldiers have attacked Chang-Hong," Hotohori explained.  
  
"What? Is it because of me?"  
  
Hotohori didn't answer. He turned to Nuriko. "Protect the women and Miao Sifu. Nioh-An and I will be guarding the house from the outside."  
  
"Got it." He grabbed Miaka and Shao-Huan. "The two of you come with me. Nioh-An showed me a safe place to hide yesterday."  
  
"Nioh-An, I'm coming with you." Shao-Huan stood her ground and refused to let herself be pulled by Nuriko. "I can fight just as well as you. You know that."  
  
Nioh-An stopped in mid-stride and turned back to Shao-Huan. "No. There is no possible way you are coming with Hotohori and me. You're in your bridal clothes for goodness sake!"  
  
"You are, too!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! At least it's easy for me to fight! You won't be able to defend yourself wearing a dress. Shao-Huan, please, listen to me, don't let yourself be killed! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died," he pleaded.  
  
"Nioh-An's correct. Shao-Huan, stay with Miaka and Nuriko," Hotohori put in.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nuriko, go," Nioh-An quietly commanded. He whirled around and left the room. Hotohori looked back once and left, too. The lock clicked behind them and the room was locked.  
  
Nuriko pulled on Shao-Huan. "C'mon. Let's go. The two of them will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, you don't know Hotohori. He won't let anyone through. And I'm sure Nioh-An won't either," Miaka comforted.  
  
Shao-Huan angrily pushed the two of them away. "You think our safety is what I'm worried about? The two of them could die! Nioh-An's my fiancé! I don't want him to die! And don't you care about Hotohori? Do you understand just how strong the Qu-Dong soldiers are? They are ruthless! They killed my entire family! My entire family! Even my baby sister! I couldn't heal them in time! I only managed to escape because Nioh-An disguised me as his sister!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "We have to stop them!"  
  
"What? But you said your family drowned!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"I lied, all right?! They were all slaughtered by the Qu-Dong soldiers fourteen years ago. I don't like people knowing the truth because then they'll just feel sorry for me! And I hate that!" Her eyes were beginning to glow now. "I'm going out now and no one, I repeat, no one, is going to stop me!"  
  
"Shao-Huan, wait," Nuriko started to say.  
  
She whirled on him. "Nuriko, not even you can stop me. If you even try, I'll sap your life chi!" she threatened. "Open this door for me," she commanded.  
  
"But it's really dangerous out there," Nuriko pointed out.  
  
"To heck with it all! I don't care!" Shao-Huan was beginning to have a wild look in her eyes. "I hid when my family was being slaughtered, but I won't hide again. Now will you open it or not? Or do I have to break the door down myself?"  
  
"Miao Tai-Tai, come down! Shao-Huan's going to leave the house! Please, you have to stop her!" Miaka shouted.  
  
Nuriko grabbed Shao-Huan's arms and held them back. "Do I have to restrain you and tie you down with rope? Calm down! The two of them will be fine!"  
  
Shao-Huan said in a dangerous tone, "Let go. Or I shall sap your chi until you do."  
  
"There's no way you can do that!" He exclaimed.  
  
She placed a hand on Nuriko's arm. "Oh? Then how am I doing this?" Her eyes began glowing and a green light shimmered from around her.  
  
Nuriko groaned and felt his strength leaving him. "H-how are you doing this?" He released her and collapsed, hitting the ground.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka cried and ran over to him. Miao Tai-Tai hurried over to him, too.  
  
"Shao-Huan, how can you do this?!" Miaka screamed. "You could have killed him!"  
  
Miao Tai-Tai looked sadly at Shao-Huan. "Kwong-Tze, you still can't control these moods of yours?"  
  
"Kwong-Tze? Who's that?" Miaka asked.  
  
"It is my real name. I took the name Shao-Huan after the Qu-Dong soldiers killed my family."  
  
Miao Tai-Tai turned to Miaka. "I think we should just let her go. Until she calms down, she'll stay like this." To Kwong-Tze, "Kwong-Tze, go. I brought this for you." She pulled something from underneath her and brought out a sword. "This was your father's. Use it wisely. And may Suzaku go with you." She bowed her head.  
  
Kwong-Tze took the sword and unsheathed it. Miaka gasped. The sword from the hidden room!  
  
She walked up to the door and brought it smashing down on the lock, causing it to break and fall down. "Nuriko, I'm sorry about what I had to do," were her last words before she left. 


	4. Chapter Four

Woohoo! Finally updating! XD  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kwong-Tze opened the gate and stepped outside. She grimly grasped her sword tighter and charged into the battle scene, ignoring the fact that she was still wearing her wedding clothes. All she could see were the soldiers killing her family, slaughtering them helplessly just before they could eat dinner. Anger sliced through her. By the graves of my mother and father and sisters and brothers, I will kill all these Qu-Dong soldiers for what they did fourteen years ago! She closed her eyes and visualized a certain soldier, singling him out from the rest of the foray. There he is! The man who led the attack on my family! She fought her way through the rest of the soldiers and finally reached him.  
  
"You. Get your poisonous soul out of Chang-Hong!" She pointed the sword at the man threateningly.  
  
He merely laughed. "And just how are you going to get me to leave? You're a girl, for God's sake! Ya don't know how to fight!"  
  
Anger radiated from her in waves. "You wish," she whispered. Louder, "How about I challenge you one-on-one? Then we'll see who's stronger?"  
  
His face turned red from trying not to laugh. Finally, he burst out laughing. "Bwahahaha! You're kidding me! Someone tell me she's kidding!" He slapped his knee and continued howling. "A-all right. I accept your challenge! Hahah, ha, hahaha! Oooh, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard!" He drew his sword out. "Everyone back away," he commanded to his soldiers.  
  
"Shao-Huan! Shao-Huan! What are you doing here?!" Nioh-An shoved his way through the crowd and stopped in front of her. "I told you to stay in the house! Why aren't you listening to me?"  
  
"My name is no longer Shao-Huan. I have taken my old name again. Nioh- An, these people are the ones who murdered my family. Don't you recognize them? You were with us the day they attacked. It is my duty to avenge my family!"  
  
"But Shao- I mean, Kwong-Tze, getting yourself killed isn't going to help your family! They want you to live! You must live if the Priestess is to summon the Beast God! Avenging your family, it's just pointless now, what with everything at stake these days!"  
  
Kwong-Tze's antagonist's eyes widened. Then he snarled. "So you are a little fledgling who managed to escape that day fourteen years ago. I thought I had killed everyone, but apparently I didn't. So what is your name?"  
  
She raised her head. "My name is Sen Kwong-Tze of Jun Fong Mun from the village, Muo-Kang, in Qu-Dong. And you are Tsai Tian-Bao, my sworn enemy. It's payback time."  
  
He nodded his head and accepted that. "So. Let us begin then." He invited her to step inside the circle of men.  
  
"No! Kwong-Tze, let me fight him! You can't fight with your wedding dress on!" Nioh-An shouted when she stepped inside. He threw himself in front of her and protected her with his body. "I'll fight for her."  
  
"Nioh-An-"  
  
He turned to her. "Your parents were mine's best friends. Besides, it is not right for you to fight since you are at a disadvantage with your dress."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kwong-Tze, listen to me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Let me fight. Just this once. You've always handled everything by yourself. You've never let me help you except once. Please, let me do this for you."  
  
She looked into his eyes, then at the ground. "All right. But you must promise me that you'll come out of this alive. Got that?"  
  
"Have the two of you decided who's going to fight or not?" Tian-Bao asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm fighting you," Nioh-An answered. He turned back to Kwong-Tze and hugged her. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He drew his own sword out and faced Tian-Bao.  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed a comrade's shield. "On the bang. One, two-" he brought the shields smashing together with a big Bang!  
  
Nioh-An leapt up and managed to swing his sword sideways so it sliced through Tian-Bao's armor. Or would have if the man hadn't jumped right and escaped the blow. The momentum caused Nioh-An to fall short and hit the ground. He rolled to the left just as Tian-Bao thrust his sword right where he had been seconds ago.  
  
"Nioh-An, be careful!" Kwong-Tze shouted from where she watched the fight. The anger was beginning to leave her and be replaced with fear for her fiancé.  
  
Sweat was beginning to drip down Nioh-An's face. Got to win this for Kwong-Tze. I just have to! She's counting on me for this! He groaned and began a hail of blows upon his opponent, forcing him down.  
  
Tian-Bao grinned evilly from where he lay, blocking each of Nioh-An's blows. With a clever twist, he managed to nick Nioh-An's sword arm. Blood began beading out and dripping to the floor. He fell back and knelt on one knee, his left hand clutching his right.  
  
Tian-Bao did a pop-up and landed next to Nioh-An. He knelt and whispered something in his ear. Nioh-An's eyes widened in anger and he furiously swung his sword at him, forgetting the pain in his rage. A lucky swing managed to shatter Tian-Bao's sword into several pieces.  
  
"How dare you spout such obscenities? I will never let you do that! Not while I still live!" he swore. Forgetting caution, he jumped up and smashed his sword toward Tian-Bao's head.  
  
As if in slow motion, Nioh-An watched his blade hurtle toward Tian- Bao. He saw him smile expectantly and pull out a knife from where he had hidden it behind his back. Nioh-An heard Kwong-Tze's scream, and he hit the ground, bleeding heavily. He closed his eyes, remembering every sweet thing Kwong-Tze had ever done for him. For her sake, he couldn't die. Not until he told her!  
  
"Nioh-An! No! Don't die!" Kwong-Tze screamed when she saw Nioh-An get stabbed by Tian-Bao's blade. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Blood poured from his side, turning the ground around him red.  
  
"Kwong-Tze, I'm sorry, I didn't kill him for you," Nioh-An whispered.  
  
Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "It's all right. I don't care, as long as you live. If you die, I don't know what I would do. You saved my life when the Qu-Dong soldiers attacked my home. I won't let you die! I won't, I won't, I won't!" She furiously brushed her tears away and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.  
  
"Kwong-Tze, don't try to heal me. Please. My time's almost up. But listen to me. This is very important. Behind the painting of the lily near the dining room is a hidden room. Everything in that room is yours. I was going to give it to you as your wedding dowry, but now it seems like it won't happen. But they were the weapons I rescued from Jun Fong Mun after the attackers left. Lying on the stand is the greatest gift I could ever give you: the transformation amulet of your ancestors, the Flame Droplet. It can change the shape of whoever possesses it and itself." He smoothed Kwong-Tze's hair, which was still in its rolled-up braid. "Kwong-Tze, you are so beautiful. Whoever marries you shall always be proud."  
  
"No, he won't, because I'll never marry. I would be betraying you. Nioh-An, don't leave me!" She buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
"Kwong-Tze, be brave. I'll always protect you, I promise. I swore an oath that I would always protect you seventeen years ago, and I intend to keep that promise." He chuckled a little. "Sure, we were only five when it happened, but still." The blood had begun to stop flowing and his face was whitening more and more.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sword was thrust toward Kwong-Tze. Nioh- An shouted and pushed her aside, taking the blow in his chest.  
  
"A-" Kwong-Tze, I'm sorry... Images flashed through his mind. All the times he and Kwong-Tze had been together. The two of them playing together when they were young, and then much older. He saw the massacre of Jun Fong Mun. And right after that, the sole small flower that had been the only thing not covered in blood. The weapon room, which had been splattered with blood, but all the weapons missing. Sen Sifu's last words to him echoed in his mind. "Kwong-Tze, protect her. She knows nothing of the outside world. Please." Nioh-An sighed his last breath and hit the ground, the sword in his chest.  
  
Kwong-Tze's eyes widened in shock. "NOOOOOO! Nioh-An!! You can't be dead! You can't!" She scrambled over to his side and lifted his upper body. "Nioh- An.." She choked out and hugged his body, her tears splashing down. "You idiot, you lied to me. You said you wouldn't die."  
  
Tian-Bao snapped his fingers. "Damn, I missed. But look at him." Tian-Bao laughed. "He lost his life defending you. That's why I never make those kinds of promises. Now it's time to kill you, too." He swung his sword down at Kwong-Tze.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hmmm.. I don't think there's really anything I need to translate, do I? Oh yeah. ^^;  
  
Sen Kwong-Tze - Shin Mitsuko  
  
Qu-Dong - Kutou  
  
Tian-Bao - Umm.. I'm not sure how to translate 'Bao.' XD But basically, it would be 'Sky Treasure.' ^_^ Tian would be Ten. ^^ 


End file.
